Serbiaball
Republic of Serbiaball |nativename = : Република Србија |founded = 780, 4/23/1815 - Present 6/5/2006 |onlypredecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball |predicon = Panslavic |ended = present |image = Remove kebab Serbiaball.png |caption = Remove Кеbab! |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |personality = Dead honest, angry, kebab remover, aggressive when it comes to (most) kebabs, chaotic good (REMOVE KEBAB!) |language = Serbian |type = Slavic |capital = Belgradeball |affiliation = Kebab removing agency UNball |religion = Orthodoxy Atheism Catholicism |friends = Greeceball Russiaball Montenegroball Romaniaball (He also wants to remove kebab) Bulgariaball Czechiaball Slovakiaball Armeniaball Polandball Israelcube (sometimes) Chinaball Croatiaball (Frenemy) Spainball Maliball Venezuelaball Moldovaball Republika Srpskaball USAball (mostly) Indonesiaball (The only kebab that is not of evil) Tunisiaball Belarusball BRICSbricks CSTOball Iraqball Iranball Syriaball Hungaryball (Sometimes) Macedoniaball Vladimir Putin Xi Jinping Donald Trump Orthodoxyball Brazilball Scotlandball Palestineball (Frenemy) Ukraineball (sometimes) North Koreaball (rarely) Cubaball South Sudanball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball Sudanball Eritreaball Burundiball Zimbabweball Laosball Algeriaball Surinameball Analbaniaball African Kebab Remover |enemies = [[Kosovoball|'Kosovo je Srbija']] Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Albaniaball REMOVE KEBAB REMOVE KEBAB Fat Asian Guy NEVER FORGET 1999 (sometimes) Croatiaball NATOball (not really) Cataloniaball Saudi Arabiaball Ukraineball (sometimes) Chechnyaball FSAball Hungaryball (Sometimes) Azerbaijanball (Stop bullying Armeniaball!) Bangladeshball (Free Analbaniaball from kebab) ISISball Misionesball (Stop of copying my flag!!!) Al-Qaedaball Palestineball (Frenemy) |likes = Rakija/Rakiya/Ракија, sport, his history, playing the accordion, Starting WWI, removing kebab and Sarma/Сарма, basketball, waterpolo, football, accordions, Kebab removal videos, Tupac, Nikola Jorgić, Nationalism, Baja Mali Knindza better than !@#$%^&* Bojna Čavoglave, Niko Bellic |hates = Being bombed "by mistake" by NATO, His president Vučić, Being mistken for Siberiaball, Kebabs, Main kebab, Sharia Kebab law, Pretty much kebabs in general, Having no friends, Kosovo Stealer who steals clay, Also Clay Stealer (kebab too), Other Clay Stealer, basically any clay stealers, SMRDLJIVI LOPOVI!, having to deal with hot summers in the same place with very cold winters. |predecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball |intospace = Yes, but removing kebab is more fun! |bork = Бре Бре (Bre bre) and Remove Kebab, Remove Kebab |food = Rakija, Pljeskavica, Ćevapi, Sarma, Burek, Punjena paprika, Pasulj |status = QUALIFY FOR WORLD CUP SERBIA STRONK!!! WHAT I'M ELIMINATED !!! But I did not even have the opportunity to remove kebabs in the Cup!!! |notes = Remove kebab | Kosovo is SERBIA | Округла монархија | Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji | Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata | Granate na Hrvate | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata | |imagewidth = 200px |reality = ���� Република Србијa ���� |military = Classic Balkan Military, with Russian Weapons of 80s and 90s. Not so good Air Force}} Serbiaball's catchphrase}} Serbia}} Serbiaball, officially the Republic of Serbiaball, is a countryball living in Southeast Europe, specifically on Balkan peninsula. His clay is bordered by Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Croatiaball, and Montenegroball to the West, Bulgariaball and Romaniaball to the East, Hungaryball to the North, Albaniaball, Macedoniaball, and disputably Kosovoball to the South. The country is divided into 29 districts, two autonomous provinces being Vojvodinaball and Kosovo, as well as the capital Belgradeball, giving him a total area of 29,913 sq mi (34,116 square miles if you include Kosovo). As of 2011, he maintains a population of about 7.261 million inhabitants (If you don't include Kosovo). Due to having close ties with his cousin Russiaball, Serbia has become an observer of CSTO. He has refused to join NATO however after they bombed him, and can't join EU until he recognizes Kosovo. Serbia is often seen as a very violent and aggressive country. He hates any sorts of muslims or kebab, especially his own (Talking to you Kosovo), and tries to deny any sort of war crimes he commited during the yugoslav wars. Though he may act aggressive, he is really just a sad, poor country who has lost almost everything and everyone from the days of Yugoslavia, which is why he doesn't want to lose Kosovo. History (историја) 'Early History' Serbia was born a 2ball like all European countries and was in Southeastern Europe with other countries. In the 7th century, Slavsball ancestors of Serbiaball arrived in what is now Serbiaball's clay. In 768, Serbiaball was born for the first time. 'Middle Ages' Serbia was split into four small countries (Dukljaball, Zachlumiaball, Travunijaball and Raškaball (administrative)). Later, Serbia was a small kingdomball in the Balkans at the time. In 9th century, he converted to Christianity. In 13th century he became vassal of Byzantineball. The 13th and 14th centuries were a golden age for Serbiaball. He was sort of an innocent countryball back then. He was under Nemanjić dynasty. In 1331, Stefan Dušan Silni ruled Serbiaballs and their clay and he was great emperor. He made Serbia great until Uroš Nejaki came. He was the worst emperor so Empire broke up when he ruled. But this would soon end when in the late 14th century when kebab invaded the Balkans. Serbia lost 70k remover against kebab in the Marica River in 1371, then at Kosovo in 1389 it was inconclusive, but then defeated at the city of Smederevo in 1459 and finally at Belgrade in 1521. Serbiaball swore to take revenge. This is when Serbiaball first starts hating kebab. During the invasion Wallachiaball was of helping me defend, even if we failed, thanks bro, never forget! While being under kebab domination, he rebelled in 1594 but was defeated, then again in 1683 but was also defeated, then in 1804 but it only lasted for some time and in 1812 they were finally defeated, then in 1815 and this time kebab gave Serbiaball some autonomy. 'Modern Times' In 1878 Serbiaball became indepedent REMOVE KEBAB!!! and in 1882 Serbiaball's country became a Kingdom. In 1913 he removed kebab for good from Balkans with the help of Kingdom of Montenegroball, Greeceball and Bulgariaball. But then they couldn't agree on the new borders, so he with Greeceball and Romaniaball fought and defeated Bulgariaball. A sad moment for the nations of Balkans indeed (sorry bro). Serbiaball's history in a nutshell: REMOVE KEBAB! 'How WW1 Started' This Franz (an Austria-Hungaryball) was of visitings of Sarajevo in 1914. A Serbiaball called Gavrilo Princip was ready to do crap on Austriaballs and he killed Franz. Austria-Hungaryballs was however planning to take over Serbian clay anyways, he of sendings an ultimatum that was impossible for Serbia to agree upons as it would make them into slave. He didn't agree so Franz got so mad, that he used this as an approval and of invaded Serbiaball. Russiaball was a friend of Serbia, so helped Serbia, but Germanyball was friend of Austria-Hungaryball, Franceball was a friend of Russiaball, Montenegroball was a friend of Serbiaball, German Empireball attacked Belgiumball's clay, but UKball was friend of Belgiumball, Bulgariaballs and Ottomans were friends of Germany, USA, Japan and Portugal were friends of UK and Italy was rival of Austria and Romania and Greece were friends of Serbia. That's how WW1 was! After this he anschlused State of Serbs, Croats and Slovenesball and also anschlused Kingdom of Montenegroball and that created Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. 1918 best year of life for Serbia's citizens. 'Yugoslaviaball' Serbiaball was a part of The Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball, with his brothers Sloveniaball, Croatiaball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Macedoniaball , Montenegroball and two autonomous provinces: Kosovoball and Vojvodinaball. At first it was a kingdom but then Nazi Germanyball invaded it. After world war 2, Yugoslaviaball became communist. It was all of goods and nice until of death of Tito. Serbiaball wanted to turn Yugoslaviaball into a greater Serbia because Slobodan Milosevic, the current leader of SR Serbiaball at the time, was a nationalist and so were the leaders of SR Croatiaball and SR Bosniaball since Croatia wanted to be free again and Bosnia was of willingly to join if also became free. So of wars between Croatiaball, Serbiaball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball broke out. They let Slovenia leave because they of realizings that its better to havings of independent ally than violent separatist. NATOball even invaded the body of Yugoslaviaball and helped to free the absorbed siblings of Serbiaball. And oh yeah, and somehow Macedonia got its indepence without any blood spilled. This caused Yugoslaviaball gradually to regress back to ... Kid Buu Serbia and Montenegroball. As said before, after the Yugoslav Wars, Serbia and Montenegroball became Serbia and Montenegroball, then Montenegroball left me and now Kosovoball wanna leave me. But today Serbiaball is a peaceful country and might join EUball in 2026. And he his trying to forget the past but he still removes kebab. (And enjoys it.) Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends (пријатељи) * Algeriaball - Just like Tunisiaball, we can into friends, though he is kebab * Angolaball - African version of me. * Armeniaball - We both wish to kill kebab and restore glorious Constantinople and hate kebab. (Plox don't recognize Kosovo) * Bangladeshball - although you are of kebab and you also recognize Kosovoball, I like that you have a place called Analbaniaball Analbania and that I hate Albaniaball a lot so I like you * Bulgariaball- Former enemy. But we both remove kebab we are Orthodox and we are Slavic and we are getting better relationships. BUT STOP RECOGNIZING KOSOVO!!! * Burundiball - Right now he recognizes Kosovo but he is going to most likely revoke it soon especially now that he is allied with My bro and he will oppose all the Kosovo resolution. Update:Thanks Friend for revoking your recognition * Byzantineball - You made me great, my years under you were one of the best years in my life, then the kebab plague came and removed you, kebab will face of justice! I will of avenge you! * Chinaball - She is also best friend of Russiaball now. Both citizen of us suffer in NATOball bombing Belgradeball. She is of learning Yugoslaviaball war songs so she can into removing the terrorist bad Turk smell of east known as Uyghurball. * Greeceball - We are both orthodox christian and both hate kebab. Greece is also my best friend. You helping me in every war. * Guinea-Bissauball - Another good African friend who will vote against Kosovo Resolutions * Indonesiaball - Is weird and distant kebab who supportings me. Thanks for not recognizing Kosovoball as real countryball. Former ally of Russiaball. * Iranball - Actually he is a Kebab, but a nice, only true Kebab friend which hates Turkey and Azerbaijan. Sometimes I give him Weapons and he gibs Money and thank yuo for not recognize Kosovoball. * Iraqball - You may be kebab, but you don't recognize Fake Country and also was on my side when Devil attacked me.Also both suffered those bombings. * Kurdistanball - He wants to remove kebab, he wants his own country and is oppressed by Turkeyball and many more kebabs. You have my support friendski! * Lebanonball - Has a slim kebab majority but can into many Orthodox Christians as well as does not recognise Kosovoball * Maliball - One of best friend in Africa. He said that he strongly supports me in Kosovo situation! * Macedoniaball - Brother, he is not Bulgarian he is serb. Your Orthodox church is Serbian and he supports kebab which I get pissed off about him. At least he hates other kebab. Why is your flag similar to the Japanese flag? * Myanmarball - Asian version of me. * Polandball - Slavic brother who really likes me, my culture and have really similar history. He recognises Kosovoball, but feels bad about it, so we are fine. He also removes kebab incredibly well. * Romaniaball - My best friend, he really understands me. (Even if he is in NATO now and hates Russia and I kinda hate USA, we get along very well) We are both orthodox and wish to remove Kebab, both hate Big Kebab, the he is also the only neighbor I never got into fight with. He sometimes likes dancing like me even if he is of latin. He also doesn't recognise fake country. Oh, by the way, I'll never forget when you were on my side when NATO attacked me! * Russiaball - Brothers. We are both orthodox and Slavic. Russia isn't a big fan of me but he lets me tag along. He helps me sometimes when I'm in trouble and we both remove Kebab. but I want to join EU, I'll remove Chechnyaball, it is a love hate relationship. Nas i Rusa - 300 miliona, a bez Rusa – pola kamiona! Lets have fun at the FIFA World Cup. ' * Scotlandball - We are friends because at the time of WW1 a lot of nurses from Scotland came to Serbia to heal our solders, we even have a street named after one of their nurses. * Sentineleseball - He spears anybody who comes to his island, including kebab so I like him. * Slovakiaball - They wish to kill Goulash (northern Kebab), he is kebab remover and hates Hungaryball, but I'm neutral on him. * Spainball - I know that feel, Друже, also you removed kebab from clay in 1492. * Srpska Republicball - Nephew who want to join me * Surinameball - Thx for stop recognizing Kosovo * South Sudanball - Anti Imperialist country who hates Kosovoball * Syriaball- you may be kebab but you don't recognise Kosovo. Also I like Bashir Al Assad, also has significant Orthodox minortity. * Tunisiaball - He is of couscous, but he doesn't recognise Kosovo, we both into friendship. I heard you can remove kebab and Saudi Arabia hates you. Maybe I can let you be a kebab remover. Maybe. * Venezuelaball - Good friend! I do many donations for him. *Non-annoying Muslims- Neutral (неутрално) * Austriaball - We still hate us after WW1 but we remove kebab. I hate Turkey too! * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - He is a kebab and so must be removed but at least you have large orthodox christian population and not as much of a kebab as the other kebabs are. Miss you bro... Oh yeah and he stole my son Republika Srpskaball. FREE SRPSKA 2018!!!! * Brazilball- Goddammit you made me get eliminated.... But I gotta admit, Paulinho, Neymar are indeed strong. Welp good luck in the finals. He also doesn't recognize Kosovoball. Thank you. * Croatiaball - I got to admit, you got the guts to beat France in the FIFA Finals since England was beaten. You are smarter than I thought bratja, I will cheer for you as we are still Slavic brothers and sisters. I hope you win. Hvala for impressing me. Now I got to warm up my football men. * EUball - Applied to join, but won't let me in until I recognize Kosovoball. FINE, THEN I'LL JOIN EURASIAN UNION! * Kuwaitball You played my Anthem wrong according to Kazakhbrick * Hungaryball - Barbaric invader. Stole some of my clay as Austria-Hungaryball but I killed their archduke in 1914 XAXAXAXAXA. We both remove kebab which is good. I think he still wants to steal Vojvodinaball. (you ain´t gettin it!). Why did you build fence on our border? I smell Trump ... * Israelcube - Friends because yuo not recognisings Kosovo and was of occupied by kebab like me and we love collaborating with each other. And tnx for sharing NATOball's secret plans to me, but why you of hating Palestine? He is of nice kebab with a significant Orthodox minority * Istriaball - I hear you want to separate from Croatiaball, hmm maybe we can into friends, maybe. * Liberlandball You illegally claimed my land but because your father is my friend I forgive yuo * Malaysiaball - Yuo are kebab defender, recognizes Kosovoball and hatings me and boycotting Israelcube so much, but your passport only says Israel not allowed to go to your country. At least I'm not in a list of banning from entering your clay. Maybe soon we can be friends? * Montenegroball - Alter Ego. Does what I say. ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH THE KEBAB?!? You join NATOball? How dare you to do this to me, I thought we were of brothers... ALSO YOU ARE SEA STEALER!!! * Ukraineball - She may not recognize Kosovoball, but she is threatening to recognize it after I voted against the Crimeaball resolutions. * USAball - He Bombed me and recognises Kosovoball. But he removes some kebabs in the middle east. And he does feel bad for me and many of his commanders apologized for bombing me, I ''may forgive you one day. Oh yeah and I will beat you in basketball one day... Wait Trump Won The Election? Great! Now We Can Both Remove Kebab Together! Also my brother-in-law * Switzerlandball, I don't mind you but I hate how two of your football players, Granit Xhaka and Xherdan Shaqiri (both from my seperatist southern province) celebrated their goals with an Albanian eagle gesture. Remove Xhaka and Shaqiri! * Turkmenistanball - You are not annoying kebab, but HOW DARE YOU NAMED YOUR DIVISION IN THE SAME NAME OF MY PENINSULA??? I WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU SOON. Enemies (непријатељи) * Albaniaball - Ex-wife, I had Kosovo with her and I understood why you should not come across with kebab. '''KOSOVO JE SRBIJAAAA! СРБИЈА ДО ТОКИЈА! KOSOVO JE SERIJBA YOU LITTLE CHEEKI KEBAB, ANALBANIA'S CLAY IS 100% SERBIAN, SERBIJAN HORSES ARE INVISIBLE 2 PAC HATES YOU!! And stop bullying me if you bully me one more time I'll get Russiaball on you. * Catalan Republicball - You are not country! YOU BELONG TO SPAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT! * Chechnyaball - Who Are You? Oh the hardest kebab on Earth... I'll remove you soon and stop bullying Russia. Wait a minute, you look like a Kebab version of... me!!! And you stole my catchphrase!!! REMOVE PLAGIARIST KEBAB!!! * ISISball - I will remove you, terrorist. You are of pure Kebab and that automatically makes you a terrorist. I will remove you next. * Kosovoball - Fake Country! (KOSOVO IS OF SERBIA!) You are of albanian, you were in my clay and we allowed you to live there, we even gave you autonomy, this is how you repay me traitorus govno yedno? Get off my clay you don't of exist! YOU ARE OF TERRORIST! KOSOVO JE SRBIJA!!!!!! FACK YOU VERY MUCH !!! I PROTECT YOU FROM KEBAB SCUM AND YOU PAY ME THIS WAY? SHAMEFUL! * Most NATOball members - HOW DARE YOU BOMB ME. KLA IS A TERRORIST AND I THOUGHT YOU HATE TERRORISTS BUT INSTEAD YOU SUPPORT THEM!!!!! STOP BOMBING INNOCENT CIVILIANS IN SYRIA!!!. REMOVE NORTH ATLANTIC TERRORIST ORGANIZATION. Although we are okay now. And most of you recognise Kosovo * Ottomanball - Stolen a lot of my clay, what a precious turk.. * Saudi Arabiaball - Pure sharia arab, STOP KILLING OTHER PEOPLE WHO AREN'T KEBAB! REMOVE SHARIA LAW! * Turkeyball - REMOVE KEBAB remove kebab you are worst turk. you are the turk idiot you are the turk smell. Return to Croatia. To our Croatia cousins you may come our contry. you may live in the zoo... ahahahaha ,bosnia we will never forgive you. "cetnik rascal" fuck but !@#$%^&* !@#$%^&* Turk stink bosnia shqipere shqipare... Turk genocide best day of my life. Take a bath of "dead turk"... Ahahahahah."BOSNIA WE WILL GET YOU"!! Do not forget WW2 .Albania we kill the king, Albania return to your precious Mongolia... hahahahaha. Idiot turk and Bosnian smell so bad... wow i can smell it.'' REMOVE KEBAB FROM THE PREMISES.'' You will get caught. Russia + USA + Croatia + Slovak = Kill Bosnia... you will WW2. Tupac alive in Serbia, Tupac making album of Serbia. Fast rap Tupac Serbia. We are rich and have gold now hahahaha ha because of Tupac... you are poor stink turk. You live in a hovel hahahaha. You live in a yurt Tupac alive number one #1 in Serbia... Fuck asshole turks no good. I spit﻿ in the mouth eye of ur flag and "country". 2pac alive and real strong wizard kill all the'' Turk farm animal with rap magic now we the Serbia rule. ''Ape of the zoo president George Bush !@#$%^&* the great Satan and lay egg this egg hatch and Bosnia was born. Stupid baby form the egg give back our clay we will crush you like a skull of pig. YOU WILL BE ON THE FLOOR CRYING LIKE A BABY WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!!!! REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!!!! *Roman Bellic - NO ROMAN I DON´T WANT TO GO FUCKING BOWLING!!!!!!! Family (породица) Parents/Guardians * Serbian Empireball - Great grandfather * Yugoslaviaball - Father * Sovietball - Uncle Siblings * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Kebab Brother * Croatiaball - Brother * Macedoniaball - Brother * Montenegroball - Brother * Sloveniaball - Sister ** USAball - Brother-in-law Cousins * Belarusball - Cousin * Russiaball - Cousin * Ukraineball - Cousin * Polandball - Cousin * Czechiaball - Cousin * Slovakiaball - Cousin * Bulgariaball - Cousin Children * Kosovoball - Failure Son w/ Albania * Vojvodinaball - Son Nephews/Nieces * Republika Srpskaball - Nephew * Novorossiyaball - Nephew Quotes *Oj Slobo pošalji salate, biće mesa, biće mesa, klaćemo Hrvate! *Samo sloga srbina spašava! *'REMOVE KEBAB!' *Kosovo is Serbia! *Kosovo je srce Srbije! *Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji! *Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata! *Granate na Hrvate! *Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana! *Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata! *Vreme za Rakiju! *Živeli! *Bre Bre *'VUČIČU PEDERU, IZDAO SI SRBIJU' *Bog je Srbin i on će nas čuvati! How to Draw Serbiaball To draw Serbiaball start with a normal ball. Add a red block to the top, a blue block in the center and leave the bottom white. Then find Serbia's Coat of Arms. Draw this as the left eye (Looking Straight On) then add the straps to form an eyepatch. Now add his other eye and you are finished! If you wish you can also add a Beret and accordian if you wish for him to remake the REMOVE KEBAB video Gallery Artwork MnpH0hG.png Serb-ia.jpg Serbia-With-Gun-Redrawn.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Serbia by MosuFan.png Serbia with a cross and an AK-47.png Yugoslavian_sunset.png Slavsarecool.png 436536356.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Remove_kebab_Serbiaball.png Serbiaball_Bad_Remove_Kebab_.png Anagrams.png Serbia.png Balkan Paradise.png Lwh1o5L.gif 1533737_227972197382296_1181544731_n.png Screen Shot 2014-11-19 at 1.54.18 PM.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg Opera Mundi new.png 9dlun2U.png VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png Lu565MS.gif|Who of needing a instrument of music. Serbiaball.png Djokovicball.png Kebab2.jpg BatSerb.jpg Kebab1.jpg Water Water.png Comics 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Bf6rdrxd9n511.png|credit from ayzee93 Polandball Alternate Universe.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Parallel_universe_-_Serbia_-_Turkey.png Kurwapp_Serbia.png Asia is for Asians (2).png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Natural Order Ruined.png How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2).png Remove_chain.png|The remove chain. Smokes like a Turk.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png UN the magican IV.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg Raised by narcissists.jpg CQlB0fk.png montenegrians they never change.jpg parenting.png WAR WAR.jpg Reich and Roll.jpg Bosnia17.png MuZyxqo.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png TnOZgxU.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'ycmJzir.png 47anschluss.png FO85LzY.png JRiXbVD.png 7iXNpGQ.png 4ovtIU5.png ARHdyOv.png ErQuQ4s.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png V2eAZF3.png Bosnian forelock.jpg 1016225 247199382116199 479545456 n.jpg Who is Best.gif What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png 100YearssinceGreatWar.png Austrich.png How to Get to Europe.png Neighbor Haters.png Specialized Kebab Remover.png Stronk Balkan Culture.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Eyepatches.png Croatian Poker.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Trading Game.png Country Changer.png No Coastline.png Malta Helping.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Remove Cloak.pn Videos Remove kebab polandball SERBIA STRONG! Links *Facebook page Link comics: *An Angel Gets Its Wings *Ethnic Cleansers Anonymous *Slavs on Holiday Part 2 - Sarawak *Serbia's mentor *Unstoppable force, immovable mountain es:Serbiaball fr:Serbieballe zh:塞尔维亚球 ru:Сербия sh:Srbijaball Category:Orthodox Category:Balkans Category:Russian lovers Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:Serbiaball Category:Landlocked Category:Europe Category:Kebab Removers Category:Nationalist Category:Homosex Removers Category:Yugoslaviaball Category:Burger removers Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Albania haters Category:ISISball Removers Category:China allies Category:Russia Allies Category:Russia lovers Category:UNball Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Crimea Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Pork Lovers Category:Three lines Category:Republic Category:Pro Palestine Category:Christian Category:Unitary Category:Countryballs Category:Kebab Remove Union Category:Kebab removing agency